


Midnight

by inkbloot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbloot/pseuds/inkbloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they come back from tour, Phil wants to catch up on his two months lack of sleep, and Dan wants to catch up on his two months lack of animes. He isn’t planning on watching it alone, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Dan convinces Phil to stay up late with him. Phil starts falling asleep, but Dan wakes him up and in his half-asleep daze, he kisses Dan. Commence cute Phan fluff. Please make it happen.
> 
>  
> 
> note: Doesn’t exactly go down like in the prompt, but it’s still just pure fluff so

“Oh come on Phil, you know as well as I do that your sleep schedule is not better than mine.’’

Dan was sat on the sofa, slouched on the multiple pillows he’d gathered from around the house to make ‘the most comfortable sofa-crease you’ve ever seen’. It was around midnight, and for about five minutes now he’d been trying to convince Phil not to go to bed. He wanted them to catch up on all the animes they’d missed during their time on tour.

‘’Dan, it’s not that I don’t like slumber parties or wathever, but I’ve been tired for the last two months.’’  
‘’Yes, but now you have the next two months and even more to not be tired. I don’t think one night is going to make a big difference, is it?’’  
‘’I’m just very -’’  
‘’Come on,’’ Dan interrupted, putting on his most convincing puppy eyes. ‘’Pretty please?’’

Phil leaned on the doorstep. He looked at the time and sighed.

‘’Alright.’’

Dan smirked. He loved that Phil just could not resist him. It was very fun to abuse of that power sometimes.

Phil sprawled out on the couch, not caring a whole lot that his legs were all over Dan. He fixed his gaze on the TV screen, where he saw Dan was searching for the best thing to watch out of their long list of anime recomendations. As it was late, neither of them were feeling like watching something too heavy or too full of gore. It was a bad, cheesy high school love story kind of night.

‘’Don’t blame me if I fall asleep on you, wake up tomorrow with a really bad neck pain and then complain for the rest of the day. That’s gonna be entirely your fault.’’  
‘’Now when do I ever blame you for anything? You’re such an innocent angel bean - what do the fans say, that you’re the sun? You’re too pure for me to blame you.’’

Phil chuckled.

‘’Stop making fun of my nicknames.’’

Interrupting the conversation, Dan found a show that looked interesting. There weren’t many episodes and it looked just entertaining enough to keep them both awake. He started the first episodes and sunk into his pillow fort, while Phil laid on his side, his head on the armrest and his legs still resting on Dan’s lap.

Episodes went by and Dan wasn’t anywhere near sleepy. In fact, he was starting to really get involved in the story, having left his comfortable pillow nest to sit on the edge of the sofa, sometimes yelling at the characters’ stupid decisions and lack of communication. Phil, on the other hand, was trying very hard not to pass out, partly because the story had reeled him in just enough to make him want to keep watching, but also because this moment he was having with Dan, it was the kind of moment they hadn’t had in months. This calm, this stillness, he had missed it. When you are still awake in the middle of the night, it seems like time is hanging, that nothing quite matters anymore but the sleepy haze you’re caught in, those were the little things that made moments like this what they were.

‘’Why don’t they just talk to each other!’’ Dan blurted out as the end credits kicked in. ‘’I can’t take the tension, I’m gonna implode! Just fucking… you’re both brooding in your corners and you could be happily loving each other if you weren’t so stubborn!’’

He sunk back into the sofa and looked at Phil, who was grinning at him, seemingly amused.

‘’What.’’  
‘’You’re really into this,’’ Phil gently laughed. ‘’It’s adorable.’’  
‘’Oi, shut up, won’t you? You’re not even watching, you’d understand if you were.’’  
‘’Can we stop watching?’’  
‘’What? Why?’’  
‘’I can’t comprehend what’s happening anymore. But the show’s distracting you too much, it bothers me, I can’t kiss you while you’re watching, I’m scared you’d slap me.’’

Dan blushed. It was too dark for Phil to notice it, though.

‘’Alright then, I’m all yours, angel bean.’’  
‘’I told you to stop making fun of me,’’ Phil answered as he rose from the sofa and planted a kiss on Dan’s nose.  
‘’I understand why the fans would call you that, though. You’re just so bloody adorable.’’  
‘’Look who’s talking.’’

Dan smirked and joined their lips. He could feel Phil smiling against him, which made him smile too, which made the kiss ridiculous, but god did he love it.

‘’We are disgusting.’’  
‘’Don’t you like it though?’’ Phil snickered.  
‘’Adore it.’’

Phil kissed Dan again. He really had missed those moments. 

‘’Fuck,’’ Dan laughed suddenly.  
‘’What?’’  
‘’The sun’s rising. Look.’’

Phil looked out the window and, indeed, the sky was pink and he was pretty sure he could hear birds chirping in the distance. He looked back at Dan and smirked.

‘’I think we should go to bed.’’  
‘’Yes, probably.’’  
‘’Don’t we have things to do today?’’  
‘’They can wait. We haven’t had time for ourselves since two months ago, I’d very much like the laziest of days.’’  
‘’Let’s just stay in bed forever.’’  
‘’Yeah, let’s.’’


End file.
